User talk:BforBerry
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BforBerry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GleeGirl (Talk) 03:34, April 19, 2011 Not much, otha psychic. --[[User talk: Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome intead. (True story).']] 03:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I hear ya'. But I dont' think it'll be her. My money's on either Becky or Jean (does that sound mean when I say 'my money?) --[[User talk: Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome intead. (True story).']] 03:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) FanFic Click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 17:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) EVIL! DID YOU STEAL MY MAILBOX AGAIN!? [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 04:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) All right...but you keep YOUR PAWS OFF MY MAILBOX! I have very important...documents that go into that thing. [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 04:53, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't know why you're being so protective-it obviously ain't doin' much. [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 17:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You're right-it's not that hair dryer's fault that your hair is like the Sahara. [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 01:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh veuillez-votre sèche-est comme l'âne de morts un rat! Non, attendez, j'ai oublié ... je doit respecter les morts. [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 01:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Écoutez, le mal, let's make a deal-je ne vais pas comparer votre sèche-à la derrière de toute Rongeur si vous restez loin de Chico! (Yes, Chico...just go to Wilson's page and read about him; I felt like the poor guy needed some back story) [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 01:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) * Soupir * Bien, je suppose que nous allons simplement essayer de faire de notre mieux, est que nous? [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 01:29, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ... tant que vous ne touchez pas son ... l'une ou l'autre. [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 01:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Tout simplement ... séjour loin de Chico, je vais rester loin de Danielle. Nous avons bonne? [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 01:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) All right-oh, and by the way? Joey and Rachel? Superior to all. [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 01:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh please, Evil...liking Ross and Rachel is like...I don't know, being on Team Edward instead of Team Jacob. It's just...ugh. [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 02:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a non-endgame shipper. I, in fact, ship Finchel. Yeah. Someone just got powned. [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 02:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I suppose Good and Evil have finally come to an agreement-anything but Fabson. [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 02:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, as long as you don't ship Fabson, I'd say we're good. [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 02:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) All right, how about this-if Fabson ever returns, we sort out our differences and rebel? [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 02:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Correction: He's a hot jackass. (You have to admit J Groff-I mean, come on. It's J Groff.) [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 02:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* We can never be friends, can we? [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 02:35, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least I can go to sleep tonight knowing there is one more Fabson hater in the world. (OOC: Thanks :) BTW, I was going to ask...when are you going to roleplay again? I miss Lauren's masculinelly feminine remarks.) [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 02:39, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You know, Evil, you're not as evil as you appear to be. You're just...really mean. (Well, if you find it again-we'll be waiting :) Woah. I sounded like a stalker.) [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 02:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I've been charged with 3rd degree murder. Is that the same thing? (Well...Sam and Serena got married, Blaine got kicked out-I think you were there for that, Brittany had Sam's kid, Santana told Brittany that she loved her but apprarently Brittany doesn't love her back, Finn and Rachel are going to be in a production of Funny Girl, and Santana stole Lord Tubbington for revenge on Brittany.) [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 02:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) That's what I thought. (OOC: Hmm...you could...vandalize a national monument?) [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 03:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) FBI?! Federal Buerau Investigation!? We've been trying to get her in the CIA for years! The bitch... [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 03:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ah, Mean Girls. The Bitch movie of the generation... [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 03:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah-almost everyone in the movie annoyed the crap out of me. [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 03:23, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I went to see Monte Carlo once...I got kicked out though. Oh well. I get kicked out of a lot of countries (OOC: I don't really want to see it-seeing Cory's talent wasted like that would just depress me.) [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.']] 03:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) *shrug* Well, you can't really blame them. You are ''evil. (OOC: I just don't think that the best Cory can do is a chick flick.) [[User: Immagleek18|'Meet me.' ]][[User talk:Immagleek18|'Talk to me.''']] 00:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC)